02 Lutego 2014
left|thumb|79px 05:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5923 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5923); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5924 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5924); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Fanklub Po, odc. 12 (Po Fans Out); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Pierwszy kucharz, odc. 82 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 iCarly - odc. 19 (iCarly Saves TV); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 5 W krainie tygrysów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Czarne chmury - odc. 9/10 - Zaręczyny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 465) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 4/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Świat się kręci - the best of - /19/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Willingen ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Willingen) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Willingen (Puchar Świata - Willingen) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 5 (seria I, odc. 5) - Pod ulicami Łodzi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2801; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Walt Disney przedstawia - Przygody Donalda i Mikiego - Owczarek, odc. 50 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Sheep dog ep. 50); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Liepaja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Anna German - odc. 10/10 (Anna German, ep. 10) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Zakochana Jedynka - Tamara i mężczyźni (Tamara Drewe) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Stephen Frears; wyk.:Gemma Arterton, Roger Allam, Bill Camp; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Mury runą - cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 Nowe stanowisko (Promotion (aka Good Life)); komedia kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Steve Conrad; wyk.:Seann William Scott, John C. Reilly, Lili Taylor; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Wymyk; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Grzeg Zgliński; wyk.:Robert Więckiewicz, Łukasz Simlat, Gabriela Muskała, Marian Dziędziel, Karolina Kominek; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Homeland II - odc. 4 (Homeland II, ep. 4); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79px 05:40 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 21/26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 21/ 26 s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Milion ton śmieci - odc. 3/10; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1035; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1054 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1055 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Kultura, głupcze (98); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Jaskiniowcy z Himalajów (Cave people of the Himalaya); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Toblach - sprint techniką dowolną ( studio ) (Puchar Świata: Toblach - sprint techniką dowolną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Toblach - sprint techniką dowolną (Puchar Świata: Toblach - sprint techniką dowolną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami 3 - 2013. Ducholand (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2095; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 9 - Niedaleko pada jabłoń od jabłka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 10 - Spółka rodzinna - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Show z humorem - I kto to mówi? - (4) - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 544 - Nowe życie; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Janusz Majewski i Jan Wołek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (20); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 XIII Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2007 "Kabaretowa wojna domowa"; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Zaginiony - odc. 3/10 (Missing ep. Ice Queen); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Zaginiony - odc. 4/10 (Missing ep. Tell Me No Lies); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (107); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Tala od różańca (film dokumentalny o Natalii Rolleczek); dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Sopot Jazz Festiwal 2013; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Show; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Maciej Ślesicki; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Joanna Pietrzak, Dorota Segda, Marian Dziędziel, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Piotr Zelt, Jerzy Stuhr; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 New Age (The New Age); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Michael Tolkin; wyk.:Judy Davis, Peter Weller, Samuel L. Jackson, Corbin Bernsen, Bruce Ramsay; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:20 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79px 5:00 Wstawaj!Gramy 6:00 Nowy dzień w Polsat News 7:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (16) 8:15 Jeźdzcy smoków 8:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (17,18,19) 10:20 Tarzan 12:10 Dzień świstaka 14:15 Faceci w czerni 16:15 Świat Według Kiepskich (57,61) 17:45 Nasz nowy dom (8) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie 20:00 Kabaretobranie 2013 - V Zielonogórska Noc Kabaretowa na bis 22:00 Kości 23:00 Jesse Stone:Kruchy lód 0:50 Świat Według Bundych (24,25,26,27) 2:50 Magazyn sportowy left|thumb|79px 06:10 Galeria - odc. 97; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Galeria - odc. 98; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Galeria - odc. 99; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Galeria - odc. 100; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Galeria - odc. 101; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (33); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Trzygłów; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 2* - Uczył Marcin Marcina - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 3/18* - Nowa nauczycielka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Saga rodów - Ród Ledóchowskich; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 465) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z katedry pw. św. Jana Chrzciciela we Wrocławiu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:35 Criminale tango - czyli rewia gangsterska cz. 2; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Polonia w Komie - Egipt - Natalia (396); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Z paleniska i z fajerki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Ja borsuk; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1027; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Gdzie się podziały tamte prywatki... na bis; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 7 - Pole ryżowe (ep. 7 - La riziere da la colere) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Blondynka - odc. 15* (seria II, odc. 2) - Ta piękna co zeszła na psy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 3/18* - Nowa nauczycielka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Ja borsuk; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Ciepło na lata - Po pierwsze projekt; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1027; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 7 - Pole ryżowe (ep. 7 - La riziere da la colere) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Blondynka - odc. 15* (seria II, odc. 2) - Ta piękna co zeszła na psy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (178); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Saga rodów - Ród Ledóchowskich; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7